


Safe Space

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri is moving in and Victor is thrilled but Victor is also noticing something is a little different about Yuuri and he isn't sure what(Basically these two love each other so much it's ridiculous and wonderful)





	Safe Space

Victor had anticipated many reactions from Yuuri when it came to asking him to move in. Panic, self-deprecation, and so on. Any negative reaction you could think of Victor had prepared for mentally.

He was not prepared for the reaction he got.

Yuuri, unaware that he was pulling the rug out from under Victor, just tilted his head to the side and asked “How many rooms do you have?”

They were talking over facetime because unfortunately they had to be apart for their respective national championships. Besides which Victor had to clear out his home and unpack his stuff in anticipation for Yuuri moving in with him.

Victor was stunned by Yuuri’s question at first because he was fully prepared to have to talk him into living with him.

“Um…One living room, one kitchen/dining room and three bedrooms. Here I’ll show you around.”

Victor proceeded to show him the various rooms. The master bedroom where his big king-sized bed that he hoped to share with Yuuri was, the guest bedroom at least partly filled with Yurio’s things. So far Yuuri’s reactions had all been positive and he seemed enthusiastic about the flat which helped Victor’s mood as he opened the door to the last bedroom.

“This is the last bedroom. Technically I made it into my office but I never use it for that. I prefer to do my paperwork at the dining table so it’s mostly just storage.” Victor explained as he showed the room to Yuuri. He turned the phone so the camera was facing himself again, “So what do you think?” he asked feeling a touch nervous.

Yuuri looked thoughtful.

“Sooo if you’re not using your office could I have that room?” he asked. Victor felt like his heart had frozen, for a moment he couldn’t breathe.

“Why?!” he hated how broken his voice sounded but he had to know. Things seemed to be going so well so why was Yuuri asking for his own room. Yuuri picked up on his distress his eyes widening and his free hand coming up to flail frantically.

“No no no not to sleep in! I’m totally planning on sharing your room for that! It’s just I’ve not been able to set up a good gaming PC since I’ve been home much less my playstation and I thought since you’re not using it you might not mind me making a game room but it’s okay! I don’t have to!” Yuuri explained.

Victor sagged in relief, finally able to suck in much needed oxygen.

“That’s fine. Of course, you can have the room!” He said with a smile. He saw Yuuri relax and smile back.

“Thank you, do you think if I sent you the specs I need you could pick up a television? The other furniture and decoration I would like to pick out with you if that’s okay?” Yuuri asked, Victor nodded his head.

“Of course my love.”

+++

The initial talk about moving had gone well but Victor still anticipated Anxious Yuuri making an appearance when the move actually came but oddly enough that didn’t seem to be the case.

Victor had picked up Yuuri at the airport, actually literally picked him up because the smaller man had thrown himself into Victor’s arms.

Yuuri asked about a million questions and talked about how pretty the city looked on the car journey back to Victor’s flat where he greeted Maccachin before complimenting the flat.

He dropped his suitcase in the room, kissed Victor, asked for a towel and disappeared off for a shower leaving a slightly stunned Victor standing in the hall.

Shaking himself he went to get started on dinner thinking Yuuri would probably be hungry after his flight.

He was chopping vegetables for a salad when he felt arms wind around his waist from behind.

“Mmmm what are you making Vitya?” Yuuri asked rising up on his toes to look over Victor’s shoulder. Victor smiled happily down at the vegetables.

“Just a salad and some salmon with a few boiled potatoes with mint” He explained moving the chopped bell pepper into the salad bowl.

“Sounds lovely, tell me where to find things and I’ll help you set the table?” Yuuri offered.

Victor directed him about the kitchen and soon they were sat opposite each other eating dinner.

Victor was glad Yuuri was so settled and happy already but something seemed strange. It was almost like something was off about Yuuri but Victor couldn’t tell what. He seemed perfectly happy but there was something niggling at the back of his mind.

Yuuri’s phone beeped and he pulled it out to frown at it.

“Sorry Victor my family’s wanting me to call and tell them if I’m okay.” He apologised. Victor waved a hand.

“It’s fine” and of course it was. He knew how much they loved each other and he never wanted to get between them. Yuuri smiled a tight little smile before making a call on his phone. Victor watched him as he talked to his family in Japanese noting as the call went on that a weird sort of tension was building in Yuuri’s frame.

That seemed…odd.

Still he didn’t question it though he was relieved to see that it dropped away after Yuuri finished his call.

“Now that’s over with snuggles in bed?” Yuuri asked hopefully as he sat down in Victor’s lap.

“Sounds good to me” Victor agreed.

+++

They went shopping for a couch and a better computer desk for gaming and some shelves for the office turned gaming room over the week. When Yuuri’s things arrived he moved some of his figurines and collectables (that weren’t Victor related) to the shelfs as well as setting up the computer.

Then he shooed Victor out the room and collected the big poster sized frames he’d insisted on buying before disappearing into the room again.

He came out later with a big smile and grabbed Victor hand before bringing him in and showing him the wall he’d decorated.

On the wall were three big posters of [Yuuri](http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire4/68eeff9859f341abbee63a3760bac0c81486210581_full.jpg), [Victor ](http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire3/737a443f1f35bb67ab4bba1cedad20ab1486210598_full.jpg)and [Yurio](http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire2/2e23504dad6ea519f618828130e797551486210622_full.jpg) as video games characters. It was glorious!

Yuuri was in a blue outfit with armor and a sword with a little maccachin by his side! Victor seemed to be some sort of wizard with ice powers and a wink and littler Yurio had black wings!

“Oh my god” Victor said with reverence, “where did you get these!”

Yuuri blushed, obviously pleased with Victor’s reaction.

“Remember that collaboration I did with that one mobile card game? That’s what my character looked like” Yuuri explained pointing to the picture of him, “I met the lead artist at Nationals and she gifted me that poster and the others of new characters based on you and Yurio as a gift, she’s apparently the one that pushed for the collaboration” Yuuri was blushing such a pretty red.

“Well if she wants me to be in the game or her next project tell her I’m in! These are beautiful!” Victor breathed as he stared at the pictures with reverence. Yuuri gave a happy little wiggle.

“Now it’s all setup I was going to play for a bit, do you want to join me?” Yuuri tugged on Victor’s hand to get him to turn as he sat on the sofa. Victor cocked his head to the side in puzzlement.

“I don’t play” Victor pointed out but Yuuri just smiled.

“I know that silly just…keep me company?” Yuuri gave Victor his big puppy eyes, “you can read a book or play on your phone just…sit with me?”

How could Victor say no to that? (Not that he wanted to)

It became very common after that.

When they weren’t practicing, “enjoying” each other, or hanging out with Yurio they were often found in the game room, Yuuri concentrating on the loud action from the screen, occasionally yelling at it in Japanese, while Victor sat or lay next to him reading.

It was very domestic and Victor loved it and things would have been perfect if it wasn’t for the fact that something was different about Yuuri and Victor couldn’t figure out what.

He wasn’t unhappy, he got along with the others at the rink.

There was just something different. Not bad different just different.

He finally got it one day when they got back from hanging out with the others and he watched Yuuri’s face as he noted an incoming call from Japan before letting it go through to answer phone. He mumbled something in Japanese before dragging himself into the game room.

“Vitya” he called from the doorway, “Come here”

Victor followed him and himself be manhandled gently onto the couch. He watched Yuuri fuss with his PlayStation with some amusement before he sat next to Victor where he gently moved Victor so that the older man was laying down with his head in Yuuri’s lap.

He felt Yuuri give a sigh of relief and go boneless against the sofa.

That’s when he knew what was different about Yuuri and he laughed softly.

“What’s up?” Yuuri asked as Final Fantasy started up on the tv.

“I just realised what was different about you. You’ve been more relaxed since you got here then I think I’ve ever seen you” Victor explained. Yuuri huffed and gently stroked his fingers through Victor’s hair.

“Of course I am. I’ve got my safe space. I didn’t really have a lot of privacy in Japan and as much as I love my family I need my space” Yuuri said as he removed his hand to start playing his game.

“The game room” Victor said with a smile, glad that Yuuri could ask for something that made him this relaxed.

“Well yeah that’s half of it” Yuuri answered, frowning slightly at something a character did in the game.

“Half? Then what’s the other half?” Victor asked looking up at Yuuri. Yuuri paused the game and looked down, his hands putting the controller down to gently caress Victor’s face, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Oh Victor, haven’t you realised? The other half is you. My safe space wouldn’t be complete without you in it. Just like my life isn’t complete without you”

Yes it was cheesy but it was so earnest and genuine that Victor couldn’t help the tears and the huge smile.

“Oh Yuuri, my life wouldn’t be complete without you either” he sat up and kissed Yuuri slowly and deeply.

Yuuri never got around to playing final fantasy that night.

He really didn’t care.


End file.
